When darkness falls
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Gegenwart oder Vergangenheit, Don oder Horatio, Leben oder Sterben. Wie lautet die Wahl? Sozusagen eine Fortsetzung von Goodbye to you & Till death do us part.Crossover:CSI Miami,CSI,Criminal Intent. Die Seriencharakter gehören nicht mir,nur meine OC's!


**When darkness falls**

Don schritt langsam mit gezogener Waffe einen langen Gang entlang. Danny folgte ihm und hielt ihm den Rücken frei. Beide hatten einen Verdächtigen in einem Mordfall bis in diese Lagerhalle voller Reptilien verfolgt und dann aus den Augen verloren. Aber er musste sich irgendwo hier zwischen Schlangen, Echsen und all dem anderen Getier versteckt haben. Anna war draußen vor der Halle geblieben um darauf zu achten, das der Verdächtige nicht ungesehen verschwinden konnte. Don seufzte. Warum sahen die Leute nie ein, das Verstecken nicht nur sinnlos war, sondern alles nur noch schlimmer für sie machte.

Ein Geräusch zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn herumwirbeln und völlig unvorbereitet traf ihn etwas feuchtes im Gesicht. Don hob die Hände und versuchte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Irgendwas irritierte ihn. Warum hatte er seine Waffe fallen lassen? Und wer zum Teufel schrie denn hier? War jemand verletzt? Warum lag er plötzlich am Boden? Danny kniete über ihm und drückte seine Hände zu Boden. Nein, irgendwas lief falsch. Don vernahm die Stimme seines Freundes wie in weiter Ferne.

„Nicht reiben, Don! Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer!" Was zum...?

Plötzlich wurde Don klar, das er derjenige war, der vor Schmerz schrie. Er wandt'sich in Dannys festem Griff und versuchte seine Hände zu befreien. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz wie zwei glühende Eisenstäbe bohrte sich seinen Weg durch seine Augen in seinen Kopf, der sich anfühlte als würde er jede Sekunde explodieren. Irgendwas musste er dagegen tun. Don wollte Danny anschreien, er sollte ihn doch verdammt noch mal loslassen, doch ausser weiteren schmerzvollen Lauten brachte er nichts heraus. Es wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Don wurde fast verrückt und begann seinen Kopf gegen den Boden zu schlagen.

„Don...aufhören...verletzt dich..." nurnoch Wortfetzen drangen zu ihm durch. Plötzlich hielt jemand sein Kopf fest. Don konnte nicht sehen wer es war, er wollte nur das diese grausamen Schmerzen aufhörten, egal wie. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Hände loszuwerden die ihn festhielten.

„Krankenwagen...gleich da..." eine weibliche Stimme nah bei seinem Gesicht. Dann berührte eine Hand sein Gesicht. Nicht anfassen, bitte nicht! Flüssigkeit floss in seine Augen. Don verkrampfte sich. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf nahm an unglaublicher Intensität zu und kappte den letzten Faden zur Welt um ihn herum.

Danny hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun seinen Freund festzuhalten, während Anna damit begann seine Augen auszuwaschen um soviel von dem Gift herauszuwaschen wie möglich war. Don hatte, trotz der Schmerzen, eine unglaubliche Kraft an den Tag gelegt. Einmal war es ihm gelungen einen Arm loszureißen und dabei Danny mit voller Wucht im Gesicht zu treffen. Dannys Nase blutete ein wenig, aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Er sah kurz auf, als irgendwo im hinteren Teil eine Tür aufging. Der Verdächtige war zwar entkommen, aber Dons Gesundheit war im Moment viel wichtiger. Danny sah Mac, Stella, Notarzt und Sanitäter auf sie zustürzen. Anna und Danny gingen zu Seite als Notarzt und Sanitäter begannen sich um Don zu kümmern.

„Was genau ist passiert?" wollte Mac wissen, während Stella sich Dannys Nase besah.

„Don und ich verfolgten einen Verdächtigen," begann Danny zu erklären und ließ dabei seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen. Der Notarzt hatte inzwischen Dons Augen verbunden und ihn an einen Tropf gehängt. „Der Mann hatte sich irgendwo zwischen all diesen Reptilien versteckt und als wir ihm zu nahe kamen, kippte er Don Schlangengift ins Gesicht."

„Wir werden sofort testen, welches Gift es ist, sobald wir im Krankenhaus sind," mischte der Notarzt sich ein. „ Wir geben ihm jetzt erstmal etwas gegen die Schmerzen." Dann machte er sich mit den Sanitätern und Don auf einer Trage auf zum Krankenwagen.

„Ich werde mitfahren. Nur für alle Fälle," meinte Anna. Ihre Stimme zitterte und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Mac nickte zustimmend.

„Halt uns auf dem laufenden." Anna gab Danny noch einen kurzen Kuss, dann ging sie. Mac sah Stella an. Sie wußte was Mac wollte.

„Danny hat wohl noch mal Glück gehabt," meinte sie. „ Die Nase ist nur leicht geprellt." Plötzlich fiel Danny etwas ein.

„Wer sagt Jessy Bescheid?" fragte er. „Sie arbeitet zwar nicht mehr bei uns, aber wir müssen ihr doch sagen, was passiert ist."

„Du hast Recht," erwiderte Mac. „Nimm du das in die Hand, Danny. Stella und ich werden derweil alle Beweise hier sichern."

Anna saß mittlerweile im Krankenwagen und hielt Dons rechte Hand in ihrer, während der Wagen durch die New Yorker Straßen jagte. Sie wußte, Don konnte nichts mehr spüren, so vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln wie er war, aber dennoch waren seine Finger immer noch verkrampft. Anna sah in Dons Gesicht. Die obere Hälfte war durch eine dicke Bandage verdeckt, er atmete flach und abgehackt. Sie wünschte Jessy wäre jetzt hier. Don war zwar einer ihrer besten Freunde, doch Jessy müsste jetzt hier sitzen und Dons Hand halten, nicht sie. Seit Jessy vor einem halben Jahr zum Major Case Squad gewechselt war, hatten sie kaum noch was von ihr gehört. Don hatte Jessy zwar vor den andern in Schutz genommen, Anna war trotzdem etwas angesäuert, wenn es um Jessy ging. Vorsichtig strich sie Don ein paar verwirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Alles wird gut, Don." murmelte sie.

Danny stürzte in die Räumlichkeiten des Major Case Squad und sah sich schnell um. Jessy war nirgends zu sehen. Dafür entdeckte er ein anderes, bekanntes Gesicht. Jessys Onkel. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Danny den Raum zu dem Schreibtisch, andem der Mann saß.

„Det. Goren?"

Det. Goren sah Danny an und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Hallo. Det. Messer, nicht wahr? Was hat sie denn hierher verschlagen?"

„Ich suche Jessy," kam Danny sogleich zu Sache. „Ihr Verlobter, er wurde angegriffen, ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus." Det. Gorens Gesicht verzog sich sorgenvoll.

„Das ist schlimm zu hören," erwiderte er. „Bedauerlicherweise ist sie nicht hier, nichtmal in New York." Danny stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Wo kann ich sie erreichen?"

„Sie ist dem Mörder ihrer Eltern auf der Spur. In Miami." Danny wurde hellhörig. Er wußte wer in der Lage war Jessy in Miami aufzuspüren. Danny bedankte sich für die Informationen und fuhr dann so schnell wie möglich zurück zum Csi.

Als er dort ankam fand er Mac und Stella in Macs Büro. Mac telefonierte, legte grade auf als Danny eintrat.

„Anna hat angerufen," erklärte Stella ihm. „Die Ärzte haben das Gift identifiziert und das Gegengift verabreicht." Danny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Gut zu hören."

„Leider ist das noch nicht alles," fuhr Mac an Stellas Stelle fort. „ Das Gift gehört der Naja massambica, der Speikobra. Sie spritzt ihr Gift den Opfern in die Augen. In den meisten Fällen führt das Gift zur permanenter Blindheit." Danny ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sitz fallen. Es musste ja irgendwo einen Haken geben.

„Hast du Jessy Bescheid gesagt?" fragte Stella. Danny seufzte.

„Hätte ich gerne," antwortete er. „Aber sie ist nicht in New York, sondern treibt sich in Miami rum." Mac griff sofort zum Telefon.

„Ich weiß, wer uns da weiter helfen kann."

Horatio Caine beendete das Gespräch und steckte seufzend das Handy weg. Er hatte Mac versprochen Jessy für ihn zu finden. Was er nicht erwähnt hatte, war das er nicht weit gehen musste um sie zu finden. Er verließ die Küche und betrat sein Wohnzimmer, wo Jessy auf der Couch saß und gedankenversunken an ihrem Kaffee nippte. Als sie Horatio bemerkte sah sie auf.

„Was ist?" fragte sie, als er sich neben sie setzte. Horatio griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. Jessy fühlte, irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Mac hat mich eben anrufen," begann er. „Er bat mich dich zu finden."

„Wieso?" Eigentlich wollte Jessy die Antwort gar nicht hören.

„Er sagte dein Verlobter liegt im Krankenhaus."

Jessy starrte auf ihre Kaffeetasse. Sie wagte es nicht Horatio anzusehen.

„Fliegst du jetzt zurück?" Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme krallten sich ihre Finger noch fester um die Tasse.

„Und was wird dann aus Thomas Hilton?" Ihre Stimme klang belegt.

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihn schnappen, Jessy" Jessy hob endlich den Kopf und sah Horatio an. Dieser hob eine Hand und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar.

„Flieg zurück und regel, was zu regeln ist." Er stoppte kurz. „ Und wenn du dann noch zurück kommen willst, du weißt wo du mich finden kannst." Jessy nickte und kämpfte mit den Tränen. In ihrem Inneren herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Don lag verletzt im Krankenhaus und ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Sie liebte ihn über alles, keine Frage. Doch dann war da noch Horatio, der Mann mit dem sie hatte den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollen. Am liebsten würde sie einfach die Augen schließen, in Horatios Arme sinken und einfach vergessen, was sie angerichtet hatte. Aber damit würde sie Don und Horatio nur noch mehr verletzen, als sies schon getan hatte. Horatio stand von der Couch auf.

„Komm ich fahr dich zum Flughafen," Jessy schniefte und nickte. Sie wußte das sie Horatio verletzt hatte, weil sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und das tat ihr Leid.

Danny betrat leise Dons Krankenzimmer, setzte sich neben Anna und nahm sie in die Arme. Anna lehnte sich in seine Umarmung und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Dieser Tag hatte sie wirklich geschafft.

„Wie geht es Don?" fragte Danny leise. Anna sah ihn an und Danny konnte sehen das sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Das Schlangengift wurde neutralisiert." begann sie. „Bleibende Schäden lassen sich aber erst feststellen, wenn Don wieder bei Bewusstsein ist."

„Du meinst, ob er für immer Blind ist?" sprach Danny das aus, was Anna nicht sagen wollte. Anna nickte.

„Ich wünschte nur Jessy würde endlich auftauchen," meinte sie etwas ungehalten. Danny drückte ihre Hand.

„Das wird wohl aus Miami noch ne Weile dauern." Anna glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte," fragte sie aufgebracht. „Jessy ist in Miami?" Danny wollte grade etwas erwidern, als ein leises Stöhnen den beiden verriet, das Don zu sich kam.

„Wo bin ich hier?" Reflexartig griffen Dons Hände nach dem Verband über den Augen um ihn zu entfernen, Danny jedoch war schneller und hielt seinen Freund davon ab.

„Du bist im Krankenhaus, Don. Alles ok, bitte lass den Verband um, damit sich deine Augen erholen können." Don nickte resignierend und ließ die Hände zurück auf dich Bettdecke fallen. Anna war ebenfalls von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden.

„Ich werde schnell den Arzt holen," sagte sie und verließ das Zimmer. Danny sah das sein Freund immer noch Schmerzen hatte und wünschte er könnte irgendwas tun. Völlig überraschend griff Don nach seiner Hand und sein Gesicht drehte sich in die ungefähre Richtung, in der Danny stand.

„Ist Jessy hier?" fragte er leise. Danny schüttelte betrübt den Kopf, dann fiel ihm ein, das Don ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein, wir konnten sie bis jetzt noch nicht erreichen," Danny versuchte seine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten. Das Jessy sich in Miami aufhielt ohne irgendjemandem, nicht mal Don, Bescheid gesagt zu haben, wollte er lieber nicht erwähnen.

„So," war alles was Don darauf antwortete, doch Danny konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, das er verletzt war.

Der Arzt betrat gefolgt von Anna das Zimmer und ging direkt zum Bett. Anna blieb neben Danny stehen und ergriff dessen Hand.

„Det. Flack, ich werde mir jetzt mal ihre Augen ansehen," begann der Arzt. Don nickte und er begann vorsichtig den Verband und dann die Pads auf den Augen zu entfernen.

„So, bitte öffnen sie jetzt ganz langsam die Augen," forderte der Arzt Don schließlich auf.

Dieser öffnetet langsam die Augen und blinzelte ein paar mal. Anna sah, wie er sichtbar schluckte und ihre Hand schloss sich fester um Dannys.

„Ich sehe gar nichts," brachte Don schließlich heraus. Der Arzt beugte sich über ihn um seine Augen genauer zu untersuchen.

„Das ist so kurz nach der Giftattacke nichts verwunderliches," erklärte der Arzt. „ Ihre Augen müssen sich erstmal regenerieren, die inneren Verletzungen abheilen. So weit ich das im Moment sehen kann besteht durchaus Grund zur Hoffnung. In einer Woche werden wir den Verband ganz entfernen und dann wissen wir genaueres." Der Arzt beendete die Untersuchung und legte einen neuen Verband an. „ Morgen können sie erstmal nach Hause gehen. Wir machen dann morgen früh den Termin für nächste Woche." Dann verabschiedete sich der Arzt und ging. Anna griff mit ihrer anderen Hand nach Dons und drückte sie.

„Wenn du willst, holen wir dich morgen früh ab," schlug sie leise vor. Don zog seine Hand weg und drehte sich wortlos auf die Seite. Danny sah wie Anna mit den Tränen kämpfte und nahm sie fest in seine Arme.

„Komm wir gehen jetzt besser und lassen Don ein wenig allein," schlug er vor. Anna nickte nur. In der Tür blieb Danny noch mal stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Wenn wir irgendetwas für dich tun können, wir sind immer für dich da." Don antwortete nicht und so verließ Danny das Zimmer.

Pünktlich am nächsten Morgen um 10 Uhr betraten Danny und Anna erneut Dons Krankenzimmer. Sie hatten mit Mac ausgemacht, das sie sich solange um Don kümmern würden, bis Jessy auftauchte.

Don saß fertig angezogen, gestylt und rasiert auf der Bettkante und wartete.

„Da sind wir Don," begrüßte Anna ihn und umarmte ihn dabei. „Taxi steht draußen vor der Tür." Don reagierte nicht auf ihre Umarmung. Er stand vorsichtig von der Bettkante auf und streckte dann eine Hand aus um die Umgebung zu ertasten.

„Könn' wir jetzt gehen," brummte er.

Danny griff nach dem Arm seines Freundes.

„Warte ich helfe dir."

Als sie schließlich auf dem Flur zum Ausgang waren, kam ihnen Jessy entgegen. Sie wirkte ehrlich besorgt und so beruhigte sich Anna ein wenig.

„Don, oh mein Gott, geht es dir gut, babe?" Jessy schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. „Tut mir leid das ich zu spät bin." Don erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, sondern schob Jessy langsam von sich weg. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Was is los?"

„Wo warst du?" fragte Don und seine Stimme klang eisig.

„Ich..." Jessy sah von Anna zu Danny und dann wieder Don an. „...ich war in Miami," gestand sie. „ Der Kerl, der meine Eltern getötet hat, er ist dort aufgetaucht." Don schwieg. Dann setzte er sich wortlos in Bewegung. Jessy ergriff seinen Arm.

„Komm, ich bring dich zum Auto."

Danny und Anna sahen ihren Freunden hinterher. Als Danny seine Freundin ansah, bemerkte er, das sie verärgert aussah.

„Was hast du Anna?" fragte er verwirrt. Anna sah ihn an.

„Hast du gesehen das Jessy ein neues Armband trägt?" entgegnete sie scharf. „Und es ist bestimmt nicht von Don." Danny nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie.

„Komm schon, reg dich ab. Du kannst dich später noch mit Jessy streiten. Jetzt müssen wir zur Arbeit, oder Mac wird derjenige sein, der uns ein Kopf kürzer macht." Anna nickte.

„Du hast Recht. Und eigentlich ist es ja auch nicht meine Sache von wem Jessy das Armband hat."

„Brav, sweets," lachte Danny und wuschelte Anna durchs Haar. Anna knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Auto. Jessy starrte auf die Straße. Sie hätte nie gedacht, das sie sich wirklich so mies fühlte. In Miami schien alles noch viel einfacher zu sein. Sie wollte einfach zurück kommen und dort anfangen wo sie aufgehört hatte. Doch jetzt musste sie sich eingestehen, das sie damit falsch lag. Es war einfach unfair gegenüber Don.

Don saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, hatte seinen Kopf an die Scheibe gelegt und lauschte dem Straßenlärm. Ein gutes an dem verdammten Verband war, das wenigstens niemand die Tränen sehen konnte die in seinen Augen glitzerten. Jessy hatte sich zwar Mühe gegeben, so zu tun, als wenn alles wie immer wäre, aber Don hatte den Geruch eines andren Mannes wahrgenommen, als Jessy ihn umarmt hatte. Jessy hatte also einen anderen und Dons Herz fühlte sich an, als wenn es aufhören würde zu schlagen. Aber auf der anderen Seite, dachte er bei sich wäre sie mit einem anderen vielleicht besser dran, als mit einem Krüppel wie ihm.

Mac saß an seinem Schreibtisch und ging einige Unterlagen durch, als er bemerkte wie jemand sein Büro betrat. Mac sah auf und Überraschung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab.

„Horatio?"

Horatio Caine sah sich suchend um.

„Ich bin hier wegen Det. Sinclair. Hast du sie zufällig gesehen?" Mac war aufgestanden und um seinen Schreibtisch herumgegangen. Horatios ernste Miene beunruhigte ihn.

„Nein, sie ist vermutlich zu Hause. Wieso?"

„Ihr Leben ist in Gefahr. Der Mörder ihrer Eltern, er hat es auf sie abgesehen."

„Ich dachte immer, er wüsste nicht, das Jessy in New York ist?" erwiderte Mac.

Horatio seufzte.

„Dem war auch so. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie wieder in Miami auftauchte. Irgendwie hat er davon erfahren und sie zurück nach New York verfolgt um sein Werk zu beenden."

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren"

Mac griff zum Telefonhörer und wählte Don und Jessys Nummer, doch niemand hob ab. Schnell legte er den Hörer wieder auf.

Am besten wir fahren zu ihnen hin und sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Sicher ist sicher." Damit war Mac auch schon zur Tür raus. Horatio folgte ihm.

„Hoffentlich sind wir nicht zu spät." dachte er bei sich.

Derweil betraten Don und Jessy ihr Apartments. Kaum das Jessy die Wohnung betreten hatte, beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie half Don sich auf die Couch zu setzen und sah dich dann um.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" fragte Don, der Jessys Unbehagen spürte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher," entgegnete Jessy.

„Suchst du etwa mich Jess babe?" erklang plötzlich eine Stimme vom Bad her. Jessys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sie drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Auch Don stand von der Couch auf. Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber alle seine noch funktionierenden Sinne meldeten ihm Gefahr.

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie hier?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Thomas Hilton" zischte Jessy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Thomas lachte, er stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab, andem er lehnte und kam auf Jessy und Don zu.

„Sorry babe, das ich mich selber reingelassen habe, aber ich wollte sicher sein, das du nicht wieder einfach so verschwindest."

Bevor er Jessy jedoch erreichte, hatte Don sie gepackt und sich vor sie gestellt. Thomas schüttelte mit einem kichern den Kopf.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie du mich aufhalten willst, wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst."

Du wirst schon sehen," entgegnete Don entschlossen. Thomas ließ einen Seufzer hören und zog sein Jagdmesser, mitdem er schon Jessys Eltern getötet hatte.

„Jessy, Jessy, warum hast du nur alles so kompliziert gemacht. Du hättest einfach nur ja sagen müssen und wir hätten uns all das hier sparen können." Jessy trat eine Schritt hinter Don hervor, doch Don hielt sie davon ab sich noch weiter von ihm weg zubewegen.

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht Thomas," erwiderte sie kalt. „Ich würde dich nichtmal nehmen, wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst. Du bist krank!"

„Wirklich zu Schade," murmelte Thomas und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, das Messer fest umklammert. „Dann endet es hier und jetzt."

Don hatte sich die ganze Zeit auf Thomas Stimme, und die Geräusche, die jede seiner Bewegungen machte, konzentriert. Er hoffte darauf, das Thomas zu überheblich war um ihn als ernsthafte Gefahr zu sehen. Als dieser sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzte reagierte Don. Mit der linken Hand griff er in Richtung des Messers. Thomas war überrascht von dem unerwarteten Widerstand, schaffte es zwar sein Messer weg zuziehen und verletzte dabei Don am Unterarm. Aber dem Faustschlag mit der andern Hand konnte er nicht schnell genug ausweichen. Thomas stolperte fluchend rückwärts.

„"Das wirst du bitter bereuen!" brüllte er und faste sich an seine blutende Nase.

„Wir werden sehen," erwiderte Don ungerührt.

Bevor Thomas jedoch erneut angreifen konnte, flog die Wohnungstür auf und Don un Jessy sahen bzw. hörten wie Mac und Horatio hereinstürmten mit ungefähr 8 Uniformierten im Schlepptau, und den ebenfalls völlig überraschen Thomas verhafteten.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Horatio Don und Jessy, während Mac den Uniformierten Anweisungen gab, wo sie Thomas Hilton hinbringen sollten. Jessy nickte erleichtert. Don nickte ebenfalls kurz. Das war also... Horatio wandte sich wieder Mac zu.

„Wen du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich Mr. Hilton zurück begleiten, Mac. Er und ich haben noch ein sehr langes Gespräch zu führen und ich denke der Flug zurück nach Florida wird dafür nicht ausreichen." Mac nickte.

„OK, dann alles Gute. Und ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal unter weniger dramatischen Umständen wieder."

Horatio lächelte. „ Das hoffe ich auch. Mach es gut."

Damit drehte sich Horatio um, nickte Jessy kurz zu und folgte dann den andern Polizisten aus der Wohnung. Jessy sah ihm hinterher. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie sah Don an, dann wieder zur Tür.

„Geh," sagte Don plötzlich.

„Aber.." begann Jessy, doch Don fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Geh schon, ich komm auch allein zurecht. Wenn es das ist was du willst, geh."

Jessy zögerte kurz, dann war sie zur Tür raus. Mac runzelte die Stirn.

„Was sollte das werden?"

Don ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und lehnte seine Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte," antwortete er müde. Mac ließ es erstmal dabei bewenden und warf einen Blick auf Dons verletzten Arm.

„Nur ein Kratzer" stellte er fest und Don nickte.

„Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?" fragte Mac.

„Nein, alles ok. Ich hätte nur noch eine Frage."

„Die wäre?"

„Wer bezahlt die kaputte Wohnungstür?"

Mac lachte. „Wenn's nichts weiter ist, das wird sich regeln lassen."

„Horatio!"

Horatio bat die Polizisten kurz mit der Abfahrt zu warten und drehte sich zu Jessy um, die auf ihn zugerannt kam.

„Jessy, was machst du denn hier unten?" fragte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Jessy sah ihn völlig perplex an.

„ Aber du hast doch gesagt..." mehr bekam sie nicht raus. Tränen begannen ihre Wangen herunter zu laufen. Horatio nahm sie kurz in dem Arm und drückte sie, dann gab er ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Jessy spürte, das dies der endgültige Abschied war, als sie sich wieder ansahen.

„Jessy," begann Horatio. „Dein Freund da oben, er würde sein Leben für dich geben, und wenn du ganz ehrlich mit dir bist, fühlst du tief in deinem Herzen, das du genau das selbe für ihn tun würdest." Jessy nickte unter Tränen. „Es ist nicht zu übersehen wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Würde ich euch zwei auseinander bringen, nur um mit dir zusammen sein zu können, wär' das verdammt selbstsüchtig und einfach nicht meine Art. Jessy, wir hatten eine wunderbare Zeit miteinander und du wirst immer ein besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, aber es gibt jetzt jemand andern, der dich braucht, mehr als ich."

Eine letzte Umarmung, dann wandt' Horatio sich wieder dem Polizeiwagen zu. Jessy hielt seine Hand für eine kurze Weile, dann ließ sie los.

„Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen tragen" flüsterte sie, als sie den abfahrenden Wagen hinterher sah.

Don war auf der Couch weggenickt, nachdem Mac gegangen war, doch er erwachte auf, als sich jemand auf seinen Schoss setzte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gab.

„Jessy?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, ich bins." antwortete sie ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Heisst das, das du bei mir bleibst?"

„Ja, und ich gehe auch niewieder weg."

Don liess ein erleichtertes Lachen hören und drückte Jessy fest an sich.

„Ich werd dich auch niewieder gehen lassen."

Eine Woche später versammelten sich alle im Krankenhaus, um zu sehen welche Fortschritte Don's Augen gemacht hatten. Mac, Stella, Danny, Anna, Hawkes und Lindsay warteten in Wartebereich auf Jessy und Don. Schließlich kamen die beiden aus dem Behandlungszimmer. Don trug keinen Verband mehr, aber an einigen Stellen waren seine Augen immer noch leicht gerötet.

Alle sahen die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Was macht ihr bloß für Gesichter," meinte Don schließlich und lächelte. „ Wenn ihr euch sehen könntet. Ich seh euch auf jedenfall" Die Freunde brauchten einige Sekunden um die Nachricht zu verdauen, dann prasselten alle Fragen und Glückwünsche gleichzeitig auf Don ein. Und es dauerte noch mal 2 Minuten bis Mac wieder Ruhe in das Chaos gebracht hatte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn einer nach dem andern spricht?"

Dazu kam es aber gar nicht mehr, denn plötzlich begann Jessys Gesicht zu strahlen und mit einem Freudenschrei lief sie den Gang hinunter auf einen jungen Mann zu, der ihr entgegenkam.

„Wer ist denn das jetzt wieder?" fragte Anna.

„Das, Anna, ist Jessys Halbruder. Sein Name ist Greg Sanders." informierte Mac seine Mitarbeiterin.

„Ja," fuhr Don fort, als alle beobachteten wie sich die Geschwister um den Hals fielen. „Ich habe ihn angerufen und gesagt er soll vorbei kommen, nachdem sich die beiden wegen diesem Geistesgestörten so lang nicht sehen konnten"

Stella legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Das ist aber furchtbar nett von dir." Don grinste.

„So bin ich nunmal."

Ende


End file.
